Portraits
The games come with a large number of portraits that visually showcase what the different characters look like. This includes a the protagonist, for whom the player can choose a portrait themself. It is possible to change the protagonist's portrait afterwards by opening the character sheet, clicking CUSTOMIZE and then APPEARANCE. Most of the portraits are already in use by one of the NPC companions. But if the player chooses to use one of them, it will be replaced by another portrait, to assure that the same portrait isn't used twice in the party. All portraits are gender locked. Adding Custom Portraits All games allow for adding custom portraits. Baldur's Gate & Baldur's Gate II The games use three different sized portraits. For custom protagonist portraits only the smaller two are required, which both go into the 'portraits' folder in the game's directory (i.e. C:\Program Files\Baldur's Gate\Portraits). The file name can't be longer than seven characters + the ending S, M or L. To replace a companion's portrait all three files are required with the exact same file names as used in the game. These files go into the 'override' folder in the game's directory (i.e. C:\Program Files\Baldur's Gate\Override). A list of all companion portraits plus file names can be found here. Enhanced Editions For player character portraits only one file is now required, the file ending is not important (both S, M & L are fine). Any size of up to 1024px works in theory, but to assure that the image doesn't become blurry it should be a minimum of 169x266px and the side ratios need to be the same as the ones mentioned above, otherwise the portrait will be distorted. It needs to be a .bmp in 24 bit colour depth and goes into the 'portraits' folder in the documents folder of the desired game (i.e. C:\Users\Username\Documents\Baldur's Gate - Enhanced Edition\Portraits). Replacing companion portraits works just the same as in the originals. The override folder is also in the game's installation directory (i.e. C:\Program Files\BeamDog\Games\00783\Override) Baldur's Gate Baldur's Gate includes 32 portraits in total, seven of which are not used by any of the main NPC companions, though except for one they are used by the temporary companions in Obe's Training. Player Only Female Obes training3.png Obes training4.png Male Arkanis GENDWRF Portrait BG1.png Deder GENMELF Portrait BG1.png Canderous MAN2 Portrait BG1.png Human (male) MAN1 Portrait BG1.png Halfling (male) GENMHLF Portrait BG1.png Companions Female Alora ALORA Portrait BG1.png|Alora Branwen BRANWE Portrait BG1.png|Branwen Dynaheir DYNAHEI Portrait BG1.png|Dynaheir Faldorn FALDORN Portrait BG1.png|Faldorn Imoen IMOEN Portrait BG1.png|Imoen Jaheira JAHEIRA Portrait BG1.png|Jaheira Safana SAFANA Portrait BG1.png|Safana Shar-Teel Dosan SHARTEL Portrait BG1.png|Shar-Teel Dosan Skie.png|Skie Silvershield Viconia2.png|Viconia Male Ajantis Ilvastarr AJANTIS Portrait BG1.png|Ajantis Coran CORAN Portrait BG1.png|Coran Edwin Odesseiron EDWIN Portrait BG1.png|Edwin Odesseiron Eldoth Kron ELDOTH Portrait BG1.png|Eldoth Kron Garrick GARRICK Portrait BG1.png|Garrick Kagain KAGAIN Portrait BG1.png|Kagain Khalid KHALID Portrait BG1.png|Khalid Kivan KIVAN Portrait BG1.png|Kivan Minsc MINSC Portrait BG1.png|Minsc & Boo Montaron MONTAR Portrait BG1.png|Montaron Quayle QUAYLE Portrait BG1.png|Quayle Tiax.png|Tiax Xan.png|Xan Xzar.png|Xzar Yeslick.png|Yeslick Orothiar Baldur's Gate II In addition to all of the portraits introduced in the original Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II offers 15 new portraits. 14 which are also used by the companions and one for male protagonists. Player Only Male Half-orc (male) NHORC Portrait BG2.png Companions Female Imoen NIMOEN Portrait BG2.png|Imoen Jaheira NJAHEIR Portrait BG2.png|Jaheira Mazzy Fentan NMAZZY Portrait BG2.png|Mazzy Fentan Nalia de'Arnise NNALIA Portrait BG2.png|Nalia de'Arnise Viconia DeVir NVICON Portrait BG2.png|Viconia DeVir Male Cernd NCERND Portrait BG2.png|Cernd Edwin Odesseiron NEDWIN Portrait BG2.png|Edwin Odesseiron Haer'Dalis NHAER Portrait BG2.png|Haer'Dalis Jan Jansen NJAN Portrait BG2.png|Jan Jansen Keldorn Firecam NKELDOR Portrait BG2.png|Keldorn Firecam Korgan Bloodaxe NKORGAN Portrait BG2.png|Korgan Bloodaxe Minsc NMINSC Portrait BG2.png|Minsc & Boo Valygar Corthala NVALYGA Portrait BG2.png|Valygar Corthala Yoshimo NYOSHIM Portrait BG2.png|Yoshimo Other These portraits are used in the game but are not available to be used by the protagonist. Bodhi NBODHI Portrait BG2EE.png|Bodhi Ellesime NELLE Portrait BG2EE.png|Ellesime Jon Irenicus NJON Portrait BG2.png|Jon Irenicus Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal does not add any new portraits available to the player, but there are a eleven new ones that can be seen throughout the game. Abazigal (dragon) ABAZFUL Portrait ToB.png|Abazigal (dragon) Abazigal (humanoid) ABAZHAL Portrait ToB.png|Abazigal (humanoid) Amelyssan MEL BAD Portrait BG2EE.png|Amelyssan Balthazar BALTHAZ Portrait ToB.png|Balthazar Gromnir Il-Khan GROMNIR Portrait ToB.png|Gromnir Il-Khan Illasera ILLISAR Portrait BG2EE.png|Illasera Melissan MEL GDS Portrait BG2EE.png|Melissan Sarevok Anchev SAREVOK Portrait ToB.png|Sarevok Anchev Sendai SENDAI Portrait ToB.png|Sendai Solar_in_game1.png|Solar Yaga-Shura.jpg|Yaga-Shura Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition adds 13 new portraits, three of which are also used for companions. Player Only All of the new protagonist portraits have been drawn by Jason Manley, who also created the portrait artworks for the first Icewind Dale. Female Human (female) MANLEY2 Portrait BG1EE.png Gnome (female) MANLEY4 Portrait BG1EE.png Mage (female) MANLEY5 Portrait BG1EE.png Human (female) MANLEYX Portrait BG1EE.png Sorceress MANLEY1 Portrait BG1EE.png Male Human (male) MANLEY3 Portrait BG1EE.png Ranger (male) MANLEY7 Portrait BG1EE.png Barbarian (male) MANLEY8 Portrait BG1EE.png Monk (male) MANLEY9 Portrait BG1EE.png Dwarf (male) MANLEY0 Portrait BG1EE.png Companions Dorn Il-Khan DORNL Portrait BG1EE.png|Dorn Il-Khan Neera NEERA Portrait BG1EE.png|Neera Rasaad yn Bashir RASAAD Portrait BG1EE.png|Rasaad yn Bashir Other Baeloth's portrait does show up in-game but is not available in character creation. Baeloth Barrityl BAELOTH Portrait BG1EE.png|Baeloth Barrityl Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition adds seven new potraits and includes all of the portraits introduced in the previous games. Female Shaman (female) BDSHAF1 Portrait BG1EE.png Half-orc (female) BDORCF1 Portrait BG1EE.png Male Half-orc (male) BDORCM1 Portrait BG1EE.png Shaman (male) BDSHAM1 Portrait BG1EE.png Other These portraits are used in the game but are not available to be used by the protagonist. Clara OHHEX Portrait BG2EE.png|Clara Hexxat OHHEXX Portrait BG2EE.png|Hexxat Wilson portrait.png|Wilson Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear includes all of the portraits from the first Baldur's Gate, a selection of portraits introduced in the other games and nine new portraits. Listed below are the latter two. Player Only Female Jaheira NJAHEIR Portrait BG2.png|Jaheira (BG2) Viconia DeVir NVICON Portrait BG2.png|Viconia DeVir (BG2) Clara OHHEX Portrait BG2EE.png|Clara (BG2:EE) Half-orc (female) BDORCF1 Portrait BG1EE.png Shaman (female) BDSHAF1 Portrait BG1EE.png Sorceress MANLEY1 Portrait BG1EE.png Human (female) MANLEYX Portrait BG1EE.png Mage (female) MANLEY5 Portrait BG1EE.png Gnome (female) MANLEY4 Portrait BG1EE.png Human (female) MANLEY2 Portrait BG1EE.png Male Half-orc (male) NHORC Portrait BG2.png Edwin Odesseiron NEDWIN Portrait BG2.png|Edwin Odesseiron (BG2) Minsc NMINSC Portrait BG2.png|Minsc & Boo (BG2) Half-orc (male) BDORCM1 Portrait BG1EE.png Shaman (male) BDSHAM1 Portrait BG1EE.png Dwarf (male) MANLEY0 Portrait BG1EE.png Monk (male) MANLEY9 Portrait BG1EE.png Barbarian (male) MANLEY8 Portrait BG1EE.png Ranger (male) MANLEY7 Portrait BG1EE.png Human (male) MANLEY3 Portrait BG1EE.png Companions Female Schael Corwin SCHAEL Portrait SoD.png|Captain Schael Corwin Imoen BDIMOEN Portrait SoD.png|Imoen Neera NEERA Portrait BG1EE.png|Neera Viconia DeVir BDVICON Portrait SoD.png|Viconia DeVir Male Baeloth Barrityl BAELOTH Portrait BG1EE.png|Baeloth Barrityl Dorn Il-Khan DORNL Portrait BG1EE.png|Dorn Il-Khan Glint Gardnersonson GLINT Portrait SoD.png|Glint Gardnersonson Rasaad yn Bashir RASAAD Portrait BG1EE.png|Rasaad yn Bashir Voghiln Portrait SoD.png|Voghiln Other These portraits are used in the game but are not available in character creation. Caelar Argent CAELAR Portrait SoD.png|Caelar Argent M'Khiin Grubdoubler MKHIIN Portrait SoD.png|M'Khiin Grubdoubler Hephernaan HEPHERN Portrait SoD.png|Hephernaan Hooded_Man_Irenicus.png|The Hooded Man Unused Portraits These portraits can be found in the game codes but not in game. Baldur's Gate II & Following All games starting with Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn include an unused test portrait. Test_Portrait_BG2.png Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition & Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear These portraits where meant to be included as new additional portraits in character creation but can't be accessed in-game. The artist is Kieran Yanner and these images are supossed to be made available in a future patch. Yanner-Male-Gnome.png Yanner-Male-Human1.png Yanner-Male-Duergar1.png Yanner-Female-Half-Elf.png Yanner-Elf.png Yanner-Female-Human.png Category:Game mechanics Category:Lists